User talk:Pino
Hi, Paul! Just wanted to say hi, since I haven't talked to you in what seems like forever. Hope you're enjoying your summer! -- Ken (talk) 05:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Im just back from vacation.. two weeks in france.. I like it there bt the rain was terrible hard.. Durring the day it was gladly hot and pooltime! :How are you doing this summer? :PS didnt find anything that had to do with Muppets or sesame street over there (Lyon) (Greetings Paul 20:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC)) ::I haven't done much around here. It's been really hot lately. I'll send you an e-mail soon! -- Ken (talk) 04:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sesamstraat 2010 Question for you at Talk:Sesamstraat 2010. Thanks! -- Zanimum 19:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Het Beste Uit Sesamstraat Hi! I just noticed that the page for Het Beste Uit Sesamstraat has two different dates on it. The infobox says 1985, and the description says 1987. Do you know which is right? -- Danny (talk) 20:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :The first record that was released said 1987, but th later compactdisc refered to 1985. I have them both and its like it has been on the shell for two years or something? Before they released it. (Greetings Paul 18:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC)) ::Hi, Paul! That's interesting. Can you tell if the dates have a (P) or a © next to them? -- Ken (talk) 03:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::I can confirm for the record 1987 has a c.. the cd I cant find at this time.. I have to search fot that ;) (Greetings Paul 19:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC)) Hey, Paul! Good to see you! Do you have any records or CD's from Plaza Sesamo? We have a question over on Category talk:International Sesame Street Songs. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 21:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) : Yes I have the pamper cd's and the record I have included on wiki ;) {Greetings Paul 21:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC)} Ha Ha Christmas Hey, can you take a look at Talk:Ha-Ha-Ha Happy Christmas!? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Since I was on the Japanese discography page, do you know anything about the Sesame Street Character Song Album? There's a picture, but no page for it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I shall take a look at that.. I have that cd.. but I shall have to scan it and translate it by my contact in japan... (Pino 08:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC)) Hi again! Awesome German Ernie 45! Do you have it, or did you just find the picture? I put the label name (Poly), but I couldn't read the number. Also, can you explain more about the DVD's you mentioned on Current Events? I'd love to see those! -- Ken (talk) 08:22, 7 February 2009 (UTC) : The Single I found on a site and I have mailed the person for its number and year. The DVD's are the same as the videos I putted in Barrio Sésamo Videography, The same picture and publishers had them prodused for Rua Sesamo. Also there wher hardcover books . Each Dvd was sold with a book. (Pino 09:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC)) One more question Sorry, I forgot to ask you if you ever got the tracks from the person who was selling The Lovable Muppets of Sesame Street. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Sadly no.. I also mailed him if he could mail my email to the seller.. But he didn't respond anymore (Pino 07:31, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) Canções da Rua Sésamo Do you know anything about this album? It's always great to see new ones! -- Ken (talk) 03:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I was searching for it, but only found the tape and no information but the picture.... ::I thought I had them all the foreign LP's ;) (Pino 07:32, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) :::Hey, I can't believe you found one! How come you didn't bid on it? (Just kidding. I understand if it's a lot of money.) I'm just glad to finally see one! Are any of those translated US songs? I wish I could read the back cover! :::Oh yeah, I saw the new Israeli record, too! You're really bringing them in! -- Ken (talk) 05:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I only forget to get the inside poster translated.. There are pictures and some discription of the voices.. but its all in hebrew... And the portuguese records.. Its only a matter of time.. I found a person who handles in records over there ;) (Pino 19:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC)) Chansons de 1, Rue Sésame: Ouvre Toi Rue Sésame Can you scan the back cover of this, and maybe one of the labels? I'm trying to see if there was an LP or other singles from this. Is "Comme au Spectacle" a series of some kind? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:59, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :As soon as possible I scan them ;0) (Pino 07:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) Hi again, Paul! I replied to your question on Talk:International Sesame Street Singles. -- Ken (talk) 05:15, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, Paul! I tried to rewrite the page a little bit. Let me know if I did it right. I moved the title to HOPS kijkt naar Sesamstraat, since that's how it is on the cover. Can you tell me what it means? Also, is it still being published? If not, that will change whether I say things like "This magazine is..." instead of "This magazine was...". Thanks for putting that up! I like the covers! -- Ken (talk) 02:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :I have mailed The magazin where this was included in and the director who worked there almost 20 years doesn't recall this insert.. It seems they totally forgotten about Hops... (Pino 07:45, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) Ernie at the zoo Hey, Paul, I can't find the English version on YouTube, but the description for "Ernie at the zoo" is, "Bert asks Ernie about his day. Ernie doesn't think anything interesting happened. Bert points out that Ernie went to the zoo, but Ernie says nothing interesting happened at the zoo. Then, he talks about a scratch he got on his finger, and describes how he got it, realizing in the process that something interesting did happen after all." Do you think that's "Epi en el zoo"? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Op Avontuur met Tommie Hey, Paul! I noticed that you have Op Avontuur met Tommie on cassette. Can you scan the cover? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I have one from another person on a dutch auction.. just a foto from it.. Me myself just have the tape without the cover (Pino 18:11, 17 January 2009 (UTC)) Abrete Sesamo (soundtrack) Hey, Paul! Where did you find the Summit tape of Sesame Disco? That's great! Also, I have some questions on the Abrete Sesamo records. One 45 says "Gustavo el flautista", not "Gustavo y''' el flautista". Do the LP and 45 match? Also, the other 45 with Ernie and Bert has 3 song titles at the bottom of the picture. Does that mean that there are 3 songs on the record? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes the numbers are writen correct from the 45. I think its a writing fault, because the numbers are the same as on the album. Also one has tweo songs on side a and a story on side b(Pino 12:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC)) ::I'm sorry, I think I was throwing too many questions at you. My question on the "Gustavo" track is, is it "Gustavo el flautista", or "Gustavo '''y el flautista"? The 45 sleeve doesn't have the "y", but the text on the singles page and the album page does. I'm trying to figure out which US sketch that is, and it makes a difference if it's "Kermit the flute player" or "Kermit and the flute player". Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 21:59, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::My gues it should be Kermit and the Fluteplayer.. I think they forget to print the y on the single. (Pino 13:16, 12 January 2009 (UTC)) ::::Hey, how good is your Spanish? Do you think that it's a dubbed version of Kermit and the Pied Piper, which you can see here? Let me know! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Confirmed! Its the same only in espanol ;)(Pino 13:07, 13 January 2009 (UTC)) :::Cool! Gracias, mi amigo! -- Ken (talk) 03:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Singles question Hey, Paul! I keep forgetting to ask you. Have you ever seen any singles from the Sesamstraat albums? I can't believe that with all those LP's, they didn't make singles, too. We have a lot of French ones, and even some Spanish and Italian ones, so I wondered if you've seen any Dutch ones. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Sadly there wasn't any market for singles our there could be some promotional singles I don't know of. The records where for sale in many stores, but singles were sold if the tracks showed up in the hit charts.. Non of the Sesamstraat songs ever did.(Pino 00:35, 8 January 2009 (UTC)) ::That's kind of what I thought. Anyway, if you run across any more, they have their own page now: International Sesame Street Singles. Thanks for all of your knowledge about non-US records! -- Ken (talk) 02:53, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Well I'll do my best.. I count myself as a fellow staffmember for europe or is that to much to hope for? (Pino 19:05, 8 January 2009 (UTC)) ::Oh yeah, you're Muppet Wiki's Manager of Dutch Audio and Video! Seriously, I love that you're not only in Europe, but that you're multilingual, and that really helps us figure out stuff in other languages. Thanks for adding the CD of Vila Sesamo. I just found out about that a couple of days ago! -- Ken (talk) 06:06, 9 January 2009 (UTC) UNICEF DVD Hi, Paul! Can you take a look at my question on Talk: Espinete y Don Pimpón (UNICEF)? Thanks! And I'm really happy about the records and tapes you found today! Thanks for that, too! -- Ken (talk) 02:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Da Niao I could be wrong, but I think stuff like that needs to be sourced beyond "someone told me". You need to find a mention in the media or something that confirms that the puppets are the same and not just built alike. Darth Prefect 21:08, 22 December 2008 (UTC) churn hey paul i see your churnig out all these foreign dvd episode thingys, GOOD WO|RK I was jus wonderig were your getting all the red links from. -- Joe (talk) 20:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :The red links are actors who have been added in other pages.. once someone add more information behind the name they automaticlly will turn blue...(Pino 20:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC)) ::no, i mean is their somewhere that you've got a list for those half hour french or other country episodes e.g. viver er muy sano... -- Joe (talk) 20:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::Ah that... Well I have scanns from the original videocovers ;) and myself I have them all pressed on a DVD. (Pino 20:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC)) :::: cool keep em' coming -- Joe (talk) 20:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Rue Sesame DVD Hi Paul -- Thanks for posting all the information about Lire, écrire et compter! I edited the page, and it looks great now. -- Danny (talk) 20:57, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Havin' Fun with Paul Hi! Did you win the Australian record last night? I saw your question about shipping. Let me know. That will be fun to look at (and play!) -- Ken (talk) 22:42, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :No sadly Ive lost by a dollar ;( But I mail him to ask the tracklistings of the 3 records.. So we can put it atleat on the wiki...(Pino 00:56, 14 December 2008 (UTC)) Hey, Paul! Happy Saint Nicholas Day! Did they show the Sesamstraat special today? -- Ken (talk) 06:11, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks yes they did.. but now a days the air on a time that I have to work and the kids arent also infront of the tv ;( Arround 17:25 so we miss it every day. :We had presents by the chimney in their shoes, where they left carrots and drawings for the good holeyman!(Pino 12:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC)) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives